


70. Illogical

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel of sorts to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/775861">73. Patience.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	70. Illogical

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 1, 2012
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

Cathy groaned at the muted ringing sound coming from her couch. She glared at it, willing the noise to stop. It wasn’t going to stop, she knew that much but she allowed herself the small satisfaction of waiting for it to stop ringing and then start back again before she moved to get it.

She grabbed the couch cushion she had thrust her phone under and threw the cushion across the room with a little more force then necessary. It was 1 am on a Friday and while calls from Ryan at all hours was no surprise, this call was particularly unwelcome. She had been looking forward to this night. A cup of hot chocolate, the weather outside cold enough to be considered cuddle weather and a good book downloaded on her iPad. Okay, fine, it was fanfic but that was the beauty of iPads, no one would ever know.

With a resigned sigh, she pressed down on the green phone button on her Blackberry. “Hi Ryan.”

“I have a great idea for a storyline and I need you to remember it for my next meeting with the Glee writers.”

Right. She really should get the guy a dictaphone or something. Cathy grabbed her iPad and made a noise to signal she was ready to take down notes.

“Okay, so since Blaine is already on a club joining spree to get his mind off missing Kurt, it would be a great idea to have him run for class president!”

Cathy smiled at the thought, it would definitely go over well with fans. Especially the ones who believed that Blaine needed an identity of his own separate from Kurt.

“And of course he’d be running against Brittany,” Ryan continued. “I’m thinking a school-wide sing-off. With the Cheerios dancing back up to Brittany and Blaine getting all his friends from the different clubs to support him.”

Cathy considered her next words for a moment. It was probably going to be ignored anyway but someone had to be a voice of reason because the writers sure as hell weren’t going to bring it up.

“Um, Ryan, Brittany has a 0.0 GPA.” Her statement was met with silence so soldiered on. ”She wouldn’t even be allowed to run for class president.”

She waited, wondering if Ryan was mulling over the thought in his head. There had been more than one instance when she had mentioned something to Ryan only to be ignored. Like Kurt and Rachel’s Julliard dreams for example. I mean, really, how hard was it to go to their website and just look at the courses they offered?

Finally Ryan said, “I’m thinking confetti canons for the big finale.”

Okay. Ignore reality, got it.

“Oh and draft a memo to remind the cast of my “no sex in the trailers” rule.” Cathy could practically hear Ryan rolling his eyes. ”And for the love of God, make sure Chris and Darren get a copy.”

She giggled because even if she put that up in neon signs in their trailers it was surely going to be ignored.

Huh. That seemed to be a recurring them on Glee.


End file.
